War for Kazuto
by liexi
Summary: In the annual tournament ALO tournament, Ragnarok, there's four prizes this year. For most players it's the secret OSS skill made by creators and the title of Superior race. For Kirito's harem, it's the goal to make him their slave for a month. For Kirito...well his freedom. Have fun Kirito! Kirito/Harem
1. Let the Games begin

**Yo, another SAO fanfic! And at popular request as well! Time to begin something fun!**

**Lol, forgot to mention. AU world with Yuuki alive!**

* * *

Kazuto walked down the hallways as classes ended for the day. Today was all planned! Well it was like any other day, but that wasn't the point! Besides, today was something important on ALO from what he hear from-.

"Ki-bou~"

Kazuto flinched as arms wrapped around him. He let out a tired chuckle, turning back to see an auburn haired girl grinning up at him, "Nice to see you too Aki, but please don't call me by my username in school."

Aki put her hands behind her back, her trademark grin forming on her face, "All right Kazuto-_kun…" _

Kazuto flinched turning his head with a blush, "Haven't change a bit Argo…"

Aki Suzuki's grin widen even further. The former informant in the death game called Sword Art Online had become closer friends with her favorite client over the past few months. It was due to because for five months Aki was forced to go through therapy. It was due to her information unfortunately getting many player killed, and the Rat feeling responsible for their deaths.

It was worse than that, however. Kazuto had noticed near the end of the game, he couldn't find her. Aki had told him, was because she had locked herself in her room from everyone else in sorrow. The deaths unintentionally caused by her information, the crying friends of those who had died…Aki couldn't handle it anymore. The outgoing and teasing beta tester had suffered worst then anyone before. She wanted to end it all, but couldn't.

She was too weak. She didn't have the strength to die, like those that had bravely taken her information for word. She just sat in that room, on her bed, never answering a call from anyone or anybody.

Then the game was clear and Aki was free, she was hugged by her parents who cried like babies. But the deaths of the players still haunted her; Aki almost went insane and killed herself. Her father had managed to stop her and she was forced into frequent psychology visits. Five months later, the former Rat was able to go school meting her friends that accepted her.

The rest you have to pay Aki 1500 yen for.

"So are you logging onto ALO, today for that big announcement?" Aki asked walking forward with Kazuto.

The black-haired boy nodded, "Yeah, Sugu won't tell me what it is however? Said it's something you never want to miss though."

"Oh~ little Sugu huh? Taught her well keeping secrets from you," Aki cheered with a smirk.

Kazuto eyes closed in a deadpan expression with a dry mouth, "Stop corrupting my cousin, please."

"Sorry Ki-bou, but she loves the lessons I give her!" Aki teased, grinning.

Kazuto sighed, "Just as long as you teach her nothing that will get her in trouble."

Aki put her hand on her chest. Her face took on a hurt look, "Ki-bou! Do you think I would do something so horrible?! I never!"

"Aki…I know you."

"You think you do Ki-bou!" Aki said with a grin before looking away. "Anyway I have to meet up with my History teacher, so I'll see you at the meeting place," Aki said.

"Yeah," Kazuto said, smiling. Aki gave a grin-smirk before turning around to leave.

The blush on her face never seen by the black haired boy, she was in love with.

* * *

Kazuto arrived home an hour later, on his motorcycle. Quickly parking it in the usual spot, he opened the door to the two-floor house he's known his entire life.

"I'm home!" Kazuto called out, taking off his shoes at the door.

"Welcome home!" a familiar voice said from the living room. Kazuto turned his head to see a smiling Suguha with a magazine in her hands. She closed the book, looking at the clock. "Almost time….," she whispered before looking at her lap, "this time I'll be in it for sure!

"Do better in what?" Kazuto asked walking over to the couch to sit down next to the younger Kirigaya. Suguha eyes widened in surprise, before shaking her head looking at her cousin with a teasing smile.

"Nothing! So you're diving into ALO to see it right?" Suguha asked, crossing her arms.

Kazuto nodded smiling, "Yeah I am interested in this big announcement, but seriously Sugu why you won't tell us what it is?"

Suguha gave an Argo-like grin so resembling that Kazuto swore he saw Aki behind her grinning at him, "I told you, I wanted to get you back for pranking me two weeks ago."

"I told you that were Aki's fault," Kazuto deadpanned. Suguha frowned poking her cousin's chest.

"Aki told me it was your idea! That you thought it would be funny!" Suguha said in a knowing tone.

Kazuto sighed, running his head through his jet-black hair, "Maybe I should keep you and Argo far away from one another."

The kendo nationalist-finalist just laughed loudly, greatly enjoying messing with her serious cousin.

_(One Link Start later!)_

A black-haired Spriggan opened his eyes as he sat up in his bed. He stretched several of his bones popping the noise filling the room as he yawned.

"Papa, you're here!" a voice yelled in excitement. Kirito smiled as a ball of energy in the form of a young black-haired girl hugged him.

"Hello to you too, Yui!" Kirito sounded, returning the hug. "Is Asuna here yet?" Kirito asked the former A.I.

Yui nodded, smiling cutely at her father, "Yeah, she's already at the meeting area. Argo-sama dragged her off along with Yuuki and Sinon."

Kirito sweatdropped and sighed at the title Yui called Argo. When Argo had joined them on ALO as an Imp thief, she had taken an instant liking for Yui. Yui, surprisingly, had taken a liking in the former SAO beta tester as well. Since then Argo in Asuna's words had begun "corrupting" their daughter. Yui was now more teasing, more laidback, and had begun to go through her rebel stage in Kirito's opinion. She now tried to deal with her parents and even cursed a little once. Though Asuna made sure she never did it again after giving the child a spanking. Still, Yui looked up to Argo as a role model and now called her Argo-sama.

"Papa! Are you listening?" Yui's voice called snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Kirito eyes focused on Yui who was now in her Navigation-Pixie form.

"Yes, Yui?" Kirito asked with a nervous smile.

Yui's face twitched into annoyance before sighing and flying up into her father's face, "We need to go the event starts in thirty minutes!"

"Ah, then what are we waiting on then?" Kirito said getting up and summoning his wings.

"Ah Papa!" Yui called as Kirito looked confused.

"Yes Yui?"

"You're still in your underwear," Yui said trying to stifle a laugh. Kirito blinked before looking down to notice he was only in his boxers. His face turned bright red and ran into the bathroom. It had actually been a few days since he had logged on into ALO; since the GMs were doing maintenance for the big event they were holding which only the senior players knew due to lack of advertising. However, there was a reason he was only in his underwear.

"Papa, by the way…why are you only in your underwear anyway?" Yui asked tilting her head in a cute manner.

Kirito froze up and his entire begin to sweat and turn red. That night, Asuna had said she wanted to give something a try and…..

"Tell when you're older Yui."

Yui pouted cutely, "But I won't get any older, Papa! Please!"

"When you're older! End of discussion!"

* * *

Kirito flew to the event's place dodging those that sped by him with the same destination in mind.

"This event must have everyone excited! I wonder what it is." Kirito asked.

Yui flew up to his face, "I heard is supposed to involve all nine races!"

Kazuto eyes widened in surprise. All nine races? This must be some big event then. Suguha seemed excited about whatever it was.

"Mama!" Yui yelled suddenly making Kirito look down to see a familiar Undine waving up at them along with a familiar cast of characters the Black Swordsman had grown accustomed to over the years. With a big smile, Kirito landed down next to the Undine who gave him a hug.

Unknowingly, this action caused five other girls to shoot a quick look of jealously at them.

"Nice to see you finally showed up, Kirito-kun," Asuna said smiling brightly.

Kirito laughed and blushed slightly, "Sorry, but the teacher made me stay back for a small student-teacher conference."

"What for?" Lisbeth asked sitting down on one of the bleachers.

"Oh to see if I'll partner up with him sometime in ALO," Kazuto said, sighing annoyingly.

"…Really?" Sinon asked raising an eyebrow. Getting a nod of confirmation, she giggled before smirking at the Spriggan, "Seems you're more popular then you thought Kirito."

Argo gave an impish smirk adding to the comment, "Ki-bou is popular with everyone no matter age or gender."

"Hahaha, you're both very funny," Kirito muttered dryly getting laughs from the group.

Klein put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "So Kirito, are you excited for the event announcement?"

Kirito smiled a bit at the Salamander, "Yeah, I am curious. Yui said it would involve all nine races."

"I said probably Papa, but there are a lot of players here!" Yui commented sitting on top of Kirito's head.

"Why won't you tell us what's going on Lyfa-san?" Silica asked, looking at the strongest Sylph.

Lyfa stared at the Cat Sith with a smirk, "Because I don't want you to know yet, besides they're about to tell us all anyway."

As soon as she said that, the sky suddenly went dark surprising many players who looked around confused.

Suddenly, rap music begun to play confusing the players even more.

"DAMN IT NATE, I SAID NO RUN-DMC! I TOLD YOU I WANTED TO COME OUT TO BACK-ON!" a voice yelled in pure annoyance making everyone jump.

"What the?" Kirito said in confusion looking around for the sound of the voice along with other players.

"Up there!"

Everyone looked to see a flying object slowly approaching them.

"DAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNN!"

People begin to panic realizing it was someone, but it was too late as the person crashed into the clearing causing an explosion as dust kicked up blinding everyone.

"W-What the hell!?" Klein yelled trying to keep the dust out of his eyes. Kirito kept Yui close along with Asuna. Suddenly the dust stopped and everyone cautiously looked down to see an amusing site.

It was indeed a person that seemed to be an undine considering his blue hair, laying on the ground in pain and twitching.

"Well I've seen it all now! A meteor Undine!" Argo joked taking her cloak off to reveal her auburn hair.

Asuna looked at the player with concern, "Shouldn't we help him?"

"Get your ass up you lazy bastard!"

Everyone then proceeded to look up to see a red-haired Salamander hovering in the air his red wings behind him looking down at his companion annoyed with red eyes. The undine twitched a bit as the salamander grew a dark aura behind him a fireball forming in his hand.

"You can either get up, or I can burn you alive. You're pick."

The undine shot up in an instant looking around obviously shaken, "I'm up! I'm up!"

The salamander smirked before noticing the stares the players were giving them, "Way to make a first impression Nate!"

"Hey, you're the one that sent me crashing into the ground, Travis!" Nate yelled back.

Travis smirked, "Trust me, that'll be the last of their worries!" He landed on the ground his light armor clinking as he grinned, "Welcome players of ALO! I see there are more of you around then last year! For the newbies or SAO survivors, we canceled the tournament last year so even many don't know! Today is the announcement of the annual Ragnarok tournament!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Um…Travis there's only been one tournament the entire existence of ALO," Nate said trying to stifle his laughter, "so not many know about it and only heard of it."

Travis flinched and blushed, "Isn't my fault they canceled it last year! We found out the creator was fucking psychopath."

Kirito and Asuna laughed nervously at that. They had no idea….

"Anyway, we're the hosts I'm Travis and this is-"

"The handsome, powerful, loving-!"

"Idiotic."

"Idiotic NatHEY!" Nate yelled glaring at Travis who smirked at his friend. Travis smirk turn into a grin.

"Anyway, we're the hosts of Ragnarok and two of the GMs of ALO, but let us explain the tournament in general as even some of the lords here don't know what it is," Travis said before taking a deep breath.

"Ragnarok is the biggest tournament of ALO. The reason? It's an all-out tournament between nine races!" Travis stopped for a second to see all the shocked looks of the 20,000 players. "This will be one of the biggest tournaments in years, too. The nine races compete against each other in a series of events that can earn one points. The one with the most points wins the title of "Superiors" and they are given a special OSS skill developed by us personally!"

Murmurs broke out from the excitement and anticipation. Nate decided to be the one to say something this time.

"However, not all players in the game will be allowed to compete! Each race can only bring a total of 32 players on to the tournament. We can't have servers crashing now can we?" Nate said this with a shrug.

Travis nodded, "Yeah if we try and include all of you players. The servers will crash, as there are at least 1,000 players of every race. So it's all up to the lords to decide what they want to do: Have preliminaries or just pick."

The lords of the nine races grew nervous with all the choices.

"So before we go any further, the lords must choose one player that will be Captain for that team. So who do you all have in mind?"

The lords looked at each other before each deciding to think about their choices. Sudden the green-haired beauty lord of the Sylphs, Lady Sakuya stood up from her chair which was preached at the top of a large tree.

"I, Lady Sakuya of the Sylphs, have made my decision! I request Lyfa to be the Sylph's Captain!" Sakuya announced.

All eyes turned on Lyfa whose own eyes were wide with surprise herself. Did she just hear right? She felt a hand grab her shoulder and turned to see a smiling Kirito, who gave her a nod.

"Go for it Sugu," her cousin said.

With a grin and nod, Lyfa stood up confidently, "I accept the request Lady Sakuya! I promise you, I will do all in my power as the Strongest Sylph to lead us to victory!"

Lady Sakuya nodded and sent a request to Lyfa who accepted without a second thought. A big C was around Lyfa's icon signaling she was the captain of the Sylphs for the tournament.

"I have also made my decision!" General Eugene yelled, standing up, "I request my most loyal companion Kagemaru, to be my captain!"

"Yes sir! I will lead us to victory!" Kagemaru yelled, accepting the request.

"Hmm, I have made my decision as well!" Alicia Rue called before smiling down toward Kirito's crowd, "will Sinon-chan be my captain?"

Sinon flinched and looked away blushing. Why her?!

"Come on Sinon!" Asuna pushed, smiling.

Sinon sighed, "I accept, I'll lead us to victory and prove we're the best race!" A C appeared her health bar, signaling she was the captain.

There were six races left and they were all still making their decision.

Suddenly the white-haired male Imp Lord, Dante, stood up with a smile, "I've made a decision! Yuuki aka Zekken, can you be my captain?"

"Yes, I accept!" the dark-haired girl said with a large grin and a C appearing around her health-bar. Asuna couldn't help but smile at the young girl's excitement.

A sky-blue haired player stood up after closing his book. It was the Undine Lord, Zen, "I would want to ask Chrysight to be my Captain, but he has said he has no plans to participate in this year's Ragnarok. So I will go with asking Asuna to be my captain!"

Asuna jumped in surprise at the question. To be captain of a team, could she do it? She looked next to her and saw Kirito give her a calm smile. Asuna nodded and stood up smiling.

"I accept! I'll do my best Zen-san!" Asuna yelled, a C appearing around her health bar.

A large, dark-skinned, and bearded man stood up. It was the Gnome Lord, Baron who grinned as he called, "I'll take little Yuzu as my Captain!"

Suddenly, a shoe hit him right in the head that had come out of the crowd. Everyone turned to see an angry looking black haired tall female with steam coming out of her nostrils, "I told you don't call me that and I accept!"

"Ahh~! Such lovely interactions!" a brown haired woman with blue eyes said holding a violin in her arms. The Puca Lord, Wanda spoke, "I believe I'll take my lovely assistant Ken as my Captain."

"Understood, Mistress Wanda, I accept with open arms!" A brown haired tall man with grey eyes said, bowing to the Puca Lord.

Everyone now looked at the final lord. It was a silent, jet-black haired and attractive woman who had her eyes closed the entire time. The Spriggan female lord, Raine, opened them and smirked, "I think it's obvious who I would pick! Kirito!"

Kirito stood up as Raine look down at him with a smile, "SAO Clearer, Kirito. Would you lead the Spriggans to victory and be our Captain?!"

Kirito thought about it for a minute before smiling, "Yes, I'll take this team and make sure to win this tournament!"

"Good answer!" A C appeared around his health bar as well.

Travis and Nate grinned in excitement.

"Well looks like everyone's all hyped up! Now Ragnarok will begin this weekend and end on Monday which is Showa day! Train hard and kick ass!" Travis yelled before he and Nate disappeared in a light.

Commotion soon broke out as many races begin to group with one another and talk strategy and training days.

One imp, however, had different ideas as she messaged her friends with an Impish grin on her face.

* * *

Asuna teleported to one of Argo's usual hang out spots with a confused expression. What was so important that Argo had to say? She had given Yui to Kirito, not wanting the Imp to poison the A.I anymore.

"Ah! Asuna-chan over here!" a voice called out as Asuna turned to see the fellow females of the group sitting at a table. With a smile, she walked up to the table and sat next to Lisbeth.

"It seems everyone's here…so what so important Argo?" Sinon asked.

Argo smirked before noticing something, "Wait at the meeting they forgot to tell us who was the Leprechaun race Captain."

Lisbeth let out a tired sigh, "Our lord fell asleep and missed it. It's a player name Zack, he's pretty strong!"

"Back to subject, how about us six girls make a bet?" Argo asked with her impish smirk that made no one feel good.

"What kind of bet?" Asuna asked uneasy.

Argo smirked, "Whose ever race wins the tournament and scores the highest gets to keep Ki-bou as a slave for a month."

"…."

"…."

"..No."

Argo grinned. She wasn't stupid she had expected this. Luckily, she knew how to get things going.

"Oh? But I thought Asuna-chan was competitive?" Argo asked crossing her arms.

Asuna crossed her arms returning the gesture, "I'm not betting Kirito-kun, Argo.

"And you other five girls are alright with that? I mean you all have feelings for Ki-bou yourself, don't you?" Argo asked as the other girls flinched.

"Y-Yeah, but we can't do a bet like this!" Yuuki said, but Argo was just getting started.

"Now I'm going to ask something, and no one get angry at me. But has anyone in here made a move on Ki-bou? Or, all you so ready to give him to Asuna-chan here?" Argo said in a challenging tone, but before the others could counter Argo kept going.

"Liz-chan, you were ready to confess to him from what you told me but decide to back off for Asuna-chan here. Tell me; don't you ever regret not just telling him? Are you sure you had no chance? Are you that spineless and giving in to Asuna-chan here?" Lisbeth looked ready to counter, but thought about it and hesitated. Did Argo have a point? Argo turned to look at Silica.

"Silica-chan! You told me that you had no chance from the get-go for Ki-bou. But are you sure about that? Couldn't you have gotten stronger? You said you were getting much stronger training with him. And maybe you have the strength now, to stay by his side!" Silica looked down in thought with Pina mimicking her.

"Lyfa-chan, Ki-bou's cousin or little sister! I see the look in your eye when you see him and Asuna-chan being together, you wish that could be you! You regret not taking him, when you had the chance. Here's another chance for at least for a month! Or is the strongest Sylph too scared?" Lyfa looked like she actually believed what Argo was saying.

"Sinon-chan, the one who can go with Ki-bou on deep levels. He saved your life twice! You can look as calm as you want, but you want him to be yours don't you? You understand him more than most of us, so why haven't you made a move yet? Or is the coolest sniper just one big scaredy-cat?" Sinon's eyes narrowed glaring at Argo.

"And finally Yuuki-chan! The only one in this room who can take on Ki-bou when he uses two swords! His rival, but is that all you think of him? I've noticed the look you have for him; it's the same as us! You're starting to fall for him aren't you? But don't want to say anything because of Asuna-nee right? You're young, but you have to know when to fight for the one you love! So how about having him for a month?" Yuuki's eyes widened.

The girls that made the alliance looked as if they would go for the bet. To have the man of their dreams as a slave for a month. Yeah…maybe that was a good idea.

SLAM!

Asuna's hands slammed down on the table. Her avatar's blue eyes glaring at the laidback face of Argo. "Argo, what are you doing! Stop trying to confuse everyone to going with your stupid idea!"

"Oh but is it stupid Asuna-chan?" Argo asked as Asuna's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Let's face it; you only got Ki-bou because _we _paved the way for you. We all had chances to make him ours beside Sinon and Yuuki, but decided to back off for you. You know this and that's why you're not willing to risk him," Argo said frowning a little. She meant every word. Asuna was given the chance because they backed off and let her and Kirito be together.

Asuna was ready to protest and maybe do painful things to the Imp with her Rapier.

"You know, Argo's got a point."

Asuna turned to look at Lisbeth in surprise. Her eyes were wide with shock as words escaped her mouth, "Don't tell me you're buying this Liz?!"

"Why wouldn't she? We backed off for you Asuna," Sinon said with a frown on her face, "I never had a chance, but you act as if you earned him 100 percent of the way."

Asuna looked offended, but the girls continued.

"I could've easily swayed Onii-chan, but I buried my feelings for you," Lyfa added before shrugging, "but you know I also never really got a chance because he was all over you when he woke up."

"I and Liz-san made a pact to leave you two alone for a month before we made moves on him. But we regret it, because you earned his heart through his stomach," Silica said with Pina making a sound of agreement.

Yuuki nodded, "I really have no chance for him. But why won't you prove that you deserve him?"

Argo smirked. Her plan had worked; she had successfully triggered the competitive and jealous spirits of the girls.

Asuna hand became fists as she glared at the other girls, "I did earn Kirito-kun! I didn't ask for you all to pave a way for me!"

"Then you most likely wouldn't have earned his love," Argo said, shrugging, "why don't you prove it then Asuna-chan?"

Asuna smirked not thinking right, "Fine, bet's on! Whoever race's wins the tournament that girl will get Kirito-kun for a whole month!"

The other girls nodded with, competitive looks on their face. Everyone soon left after signing a pact.

Asuna flew back to her and Kirito-kun's house with a nervous expression. Inside was Kirito teaching Yui a magic trick.

"Oh! Asuna, you're back!" Kirito called.

Yui ran over hugging her mother, but Asuna smiled nervously.

"Um…Kirito-kun you love me right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Kirito said, looking confused at the question.

"And you'll never hate me right?" Asuna asked with a smile.

"I could never hate you!" Kirito said smiling before raising an eyebrow. "What's this all about Asuna?"

"I….sort of made a bet with the other girls…that whoever's race wins the Ragnarok would get to keep you as a slave for a month," Asuna confessed.

"…."

"Um Kirito-kun?" Asuna said, noticing how silent the Spriggan was. _'He's taking this better than I tho-'_

"NANI?!"

* * *

**Done! Sorry not my best first chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Joi**

**Don't know when I'll update again. I promise you however next chapter will be much better. Honestly, this chapter felt awkward writing. But things will get much better trust me!**

**I know some are taking aback by the whole bet thing. But hear me out; Asuna had help on the way towards becoming Kazuto's lover. Lisbeth backed off for her, Silica decided not to go after Kirito, Sinon and Lyfa both decided not to interfere, and Yuuki and Argo only have feelings for Kirito in this story. Lastly, if you say the right words to anyone…you can get them angry for anything.**

**Review; tell me what you think and Peace Out and join us on the SAO Fandom Nexus forum including it's chat. You don't need a mic!**

**Liexi**


	2. Negotiating and Realizations

Back where we left off at the our main couple's estate!

Kirito's eye twitched along with his mouth wide open. Had he heard right?

Asuna had put him out for as a slave on a bet….

Kirito look of shock turn to annoyance as he stared at the nervously smiling Undine who had noticeable beats of sweat running down her face, "Asuna, why did you place me on a bet as a slave?"

Asuna nervously chuckled, "Haha, um you see about that..."

"Asuna."

Asuna looked at Kirito's face, a look of annoyance, disappointment, and a little anger. Asuna gulped. While Kirito did love her with all his heart, that didn't mean he appreciated being placed on bets.

Asuna knew she had to phrase her words right, or they were possibly over.

"I fell for one of Argo's traps," Asuna admitted, "me and all of the other girls."

Kirito fought the need to face palm right then and there, "I told you all to be careful around her. She wasn't known as Argo the Rat for nothing."

"Sorry." Asuna looked down, ashamed.

Kirito's black eyes narrowed before looking at Yui, "Yui, go to your room."

Yui eyes showed worry looking between her mother and father, "Papa…"

"Yui. Now. Don't make me repeat myself," Kirito said looking at the A.I with a strong look.

Yui flinched a little before nodding and running up the stairs towards her room. Kirito looked after her before switching back to Asuna, who flinched back at the glare.

He had never truly glared at her like this, even when they dueled a few years ago. He was mad, and she knew he had every right to be.

"Asuna….I love you with every ounce of my body. But, this makes me wonder if we should continue this relationship. I have no idea what would make you think I would go along with this. I've never felt so betrayed as of now. I just feel so angry," Kirito said in an even tone, only saved for those who annoyed him.

Asuna gulped and tried to stand her ground, "Yes I'm sorry Kirito-kun, but I just got caught in the heat of the moment and-!"

"So you place me in a bet, for me to be a girl's slave for a month? Asuna, what were you thinking?!" Kirito yelled raising his voice making the Undine shake.

He sighed and continued, "I will call every single girl to Dicey Café after school tomorrow and I _will _call off this bet. Out of all the things Argo had done, this is going too far. I will talk with her. Not only that, but I'm disappointed in you and all the girls who agreed to this. I don't know what Argo said to rile you all up, but frankly I don't care. You better explain to Yui about the situation at hands, because I'm staying at an inn in Ormios."

Asuna's eyes widened, "Eh?! But wait, Kirito-kun! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to place you on a bet! But don't leave me…"

Kirito sighed walking towards the door and opening it, "I'm not leaving you, I just need to be away from you before I make the situation worse. Just…let's not interact with each other until tomorrow at the Cafe."

Asuna's gasped unable to say anything as Kirito left the house, the door closing behind him.

"Mama?"

Asuna whipped around to see a worrying Yui. "Where is Papa going? When will he be back?"

Asuna let a tear drop as she hugged the A.I, "I'm sorry Yui-chan, I made a mistake."

* * *

Kirito flew in the sky a tired expression. How could Asuna so easily agree to a bet?

One that place him as a slave, nonetheless?

How could the other girls fall for this so easily?

Wait…

Kirito stopped at the thought. The other girls wanted him as a slave? It had never fully hit him in his anger at Asuna and Argo, but the other girls wanted him as a slave.

Did this mean?!

"Well, well what do we have here?" a voice teased.

Kirito's eyes narrowed as he looked up to see a group of three Salamanders above him. They lowered themselves to his level, grinning at him.

"Look who it is guys! The Spriggan captain himself, Kirito!" a tall Salamander mocked in front of Kirit

Kirito eye twitched, he really didn't feel like dealing with these guys right now.

"This is the so called hero of SAO? He doesn't look like much," a female Salamender sneered.

The large one of the group laughed and sneered at the Spriggan, "Why don't we kill him and send a message to those filthy Spriggans? Also, let's take all his items!"

Kirito smirked observing his situation, "Try if you wish, but don't expect it to be easy."

"What was that?!" The female member hollered glaring at the boy in front of her. "You think you're all high and mighty?! I'm going to kill you right now!" She screamed pulling out her lance and thrusting straight towards Kirito.

He moved to the side as she crashed right into the large member. They tumbled back in a mess trying to rebalance themselves.

"Bumbling idiots…" the other Salamnder muttered before rushing in front of Kirito, "alright I hope you're ready S-AH!"

He suddenly jumped back, holding his face in pain as Kirito punched him in the face.

"You motherfucker, you punched me in theAH!"

He yelped as Kirito did it once again.

"He did it again, the son of a AH!"

Kirito punched him again.

"StopAh!"

And again.

"S-GAH!"

And again.

"I'm saidAH!"

And, once again.

"DAMMIT!"

'_Oh what did my Tou-san say to do in this situation?' _The Salamder thought, remembering what his father had said.

"_Henry, if you ever find someone punching you in the face repeatedly. You-"_

POW!

"GAH! He cut off my father!"

Kirito raised an eyebrow amused and smirked a little, "You know, you could try dodging these."

The Salamander looked up in surprise before smiling, "OH! That's what he-GAH!"

Kirito once again punched him. He was actually starting to enjoy this!

"Gah! He's taken seventy percent of my health already!" the Salamander yelled in disbelief.

"Not my fault you can't dodge," Kirito deadpanned.

The Salamander growled, his face turning read and steam coming out of his nose, "You two idiots! Help me out here!"

The two "idiots" stopped laughing and drew their weapons charging at Kirito, thinking their numbers would overpower him.

_One unholy asskicking later._

"Was that all they had?" Kirito muttered, watching the Remain Lights disappear.

"I'm impressed! You're everything that Yuuki makes you out to be!" a voice praised from below Kirito.

Kirito looked down to see a Spriggan girl with a grin on her face wearing nonmetallic armor along with a long rod in her hands. He smiled knowing this girl from his few meetings with the Sleeping Knights.

"Nori, nice to see you," Kirito said lowering himself down to her level.

Nori's grin grew wider, slapping her fellow Spriggan on the arm in a friendly gesture, "You need to be careful around here! Raine said that other races like to jump opposing race members and give them the death penalty. She said she was going to start traveling us in groups.

Kirito nodded agreeing with the idea, "Yeah, when you think about it. Other races will do whatever it takes to increase their chances of winning."

Nori frowned, nodding in agreement, "So what are you doing around here? I thought the meeting was tomorrow. Shouldn't you be at the house with Asuna?"

Kirito sighed his tired look returning, "I'll explain on the way, is there a good place to stay at in Ormios? I don't usually spend much time there."

It was the truth. The few times Kirito actually been to the Ormios capital was for race exclusive quests. He usually teamed up with a random Spriggan party, due to the fact only Spriggans could do them.

Nori cupped her chin in a thinking position before grinning and pointing her thumb behind her towards the capital, "Why don't you stay with me? We all still owe you for helping us with that Raid Squad a few weeks ago. I can repay you this way!"

Kirito let out a gasp of surprise, "But I can't do that! I don't want to intrude."

Nori let out a energetic grin, "Don't worry about it! I just moved in anyway, so you can help me unpack since you're so honest!"

"What?!"

* * *

Aki took the Amusphere off her head, sitting up on her bed with a grin on her face.

"Man it was easier riling up those girls then I thought!" Aki giggled to herself, getting up to take a shower then go to bed before hearing her phone ring.

She looked at the caller ID, "Asuna-chan?" Holding the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AKI!"_

Argo pulled the phone away from her ear, closing one eye in pain. "You're supposed to say hello, Asuna-chan."

"_Not in the mood Aki! Not in the mood at all! Kirito-kun's mad at me and Yui won't stop looking at me with disappointment."_

Argo eyes widened letting out an audible gasp, "You told him?! Why would you do that?! It was supposed to be between us girls!"

Asuna could be heard scoffing over the phone, _"Because I should have never accepted that stupid bet in the first place! Using Kirito-kun as a prize, he has every right to be mad at me. But I could rant over the phone all day and it won't change anything! Tomorrow after school, come to Dicey Café. This bet is being called off!"_

"Wait what?!" Aki yelled but a _Click _was heard signaling Asuna had hung up.

Aki fell to her bed burying her face in her hands, "Should've known Asuna-chan would tell Ki-bou. Man, what am I going to do now? How else will I get a chance with him?"

Aki wasn't just doing this bet for her own enjoyment. She planned to win it and show Kazuto how much she cared for him. She loved him, she truly did. He was the only one who saw past her tough front. The only one who could understand her…

She needed some idea. A good one that would make him interested. She need to be the Rat once more.

* * *

"Alright, Asuna-nee I'll be there," a purple haired girl said, hanging up her phone before sighing sadly, "and here I was thinking I had a chance after all."

Yuuki Konno looked up at the ceiling of her room. Every day, feeling fortunate for not having to spend day and night in a hospital room. She had diabetes, but thanks to her receiving treatment at a young age she was able to receive medication to keep it under control before her body had become too weak.

But it did not come without a price…

She was ostracized everywhere she went. Other kids talked about her behind her back, parents saying she didn't need to be around them, and teachers outright ignoring her. Not only that, but her parents had died in a car accident leaving her sister and Yuuki alone. So many times she wanted to give up…

But Ran kept her going.

Ran told her never to give up hope. To always keep moving forward, so Yuuki did. Yuuki excelled in school despite what others said.

Soon, her and her sister joined the world of ALO and even took part in the first Ragnarok tournament. Ran Yuuki became the most feared player in ALO and was getting even stronger.

Two months later, a drunk driver had taken her life. Ran was walking home from the local convenience store and didn't even see the man coming. She was said to have died on impact.

Yuuki never cried harder in her life on that day. She was all alone in the world, and nothing was changing that. But she had to keep moving forward burying her pain. She took up the mantle as the leader of the Sleeping Knights. She trained harder and harder to become the strongest player like her sister.

She would then meet Asuna afterwards, and formed a strong bond with the fellow Yuuki.

However, it was the black clothed Spriggan that had really caught her attention after a certain day.

"_I win again!" Yuuki yelled standing across a defeated Spriggan in a forest area. _

_The Spriggan looked up with a calm smile, "You're really something Yuuki. You're reaction speed is still much faster than mine. Kayaba would've been destroyed by you." He added the last part with a whisper._

_Yuuki nodded, but had a frown on her face, "Yeah, Asuna-nee told me about that. But still can I ask you something Kirito-san?"_

_Kirito raised an eyebrow, tilting his head, "Just call me Kirito and what is it Yuuki?"_

"_How come you always hold back against me?" Yuuki asked, crossing her arms._

_Kirito sighed running his hand through his hair, "You mean my ability to dual-wield right?" Seeing the girl nod he continued, "I don't dual-wield against friendlies. Besides I don't feel comfortable using Excalibur against my own friends."_

_Yuuki puffed her cheeks in a cute manner. She pointed towards the black-haired Spriggan, "But this time I want to fight you at full strength, or a win won't be any satisfying. Don't worry about holding back on me at all!"_

_Kirito wanted to protest, but Yuuki eyes put on a cute and pleading expression. Letting out a tired sigh, Kirito opened his menu, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."_

_Yuuki nodded, grinning. Not only was she excited at the chance to see the legendary weapon, she would have the chance to beat the legendary Kirito at full strength. It made her nervous and excited at the same time._

_Kirito selected the weapon and held out his left hand in front of him. A gold flash came soon came, and appeared a gold beautiful sword around Kirito's hand. Kirito got into his stance along with Yuuki, who had selected Total Loss mode. _

_3…_

_2.._

_1._

"_Ragggh!" Kirito roared, charging at Yuuki in a wild manner. He had both swords in the air as Yuuki went under. _

_She's seen this before. All she had to do was go low and hit him from under._

_However, Yuuki looked in the corner of her eye. With a shocked gasp she jumped backed as fast she can, narrowly dodging a fatal blow. But before, she could process what had happened Kirito charged at her again._

_Kirito swung his black bluish sword, Dark Salvation in a right horizontal manner. Yuuki blocked it, but was shocked by the strength. Kirito continued swinging down the golden sword. Yuuki grunted pushing the other blade back to block Excalibur._

"_Uwa?!" Yuuki gasped her eyes widen in shock. What the heck?! This sword was so powerful! It was only thanks to her recently improved strength stat, that Yuuki wasn't knocked to the ground. Just how much had Kirito been holding back?!_

_However, Kirito would not stop going. He pushed the girl back and once again charged at the Imp. Yuuki blade glowed charging towards him as well. The two swung their blades at speeds too fast for the normal human eye to see. You could almost see after-images following the two as they clashed swords again and again._

_Yuuki, however, was becoming overwhelmed. She grunted every time her blade locked with Kirito's. He just kept moving, she could barely keep up! She only had one chance!_

"_Uwooo!" Yuuki's cry filled Kirito's ears as she went on the offensive this time locking with his Dark Salvation. With all her strength, she pushed the blade back getting the desired result as Kirito took a step back._

_Here was her chance!_

_Her blade glowed purple activating her OSS Mother's Rosario. Her blade closed in on Kirito, seeking to go into the combo._

_But unfortunately for her she wasn't the only one with a combo. Kirito's eyes remained calm despite the sword closing in on him. His blades glowed their respective colors, as he activated his own OSS he created with his dual blades: Black Requiem, a 13 hit combo skill and his most dangerous one._

_The result of the combos colliding was nothing but pure speed. Nothing but flashes and blurs, it was simply incredible. Art was what it could be describe as._

_Yuuki sweated noticing Kirito's speed increase along with her. He was so much more refined then her, so unpredictable. She had to go faster!_

"_Aaaah!" Her scream filled the forest area as the combo increase._

_Kirito grunted doing the same, as they neared the end of their combos. Their swords hitting each other repeatedly, virtual red data in the air. _

_Yuuki grunted as Mother's Rosario came to it's conclusion. Kirito's health was in the yellow while her's was approaching red._

_To add to her misfortune, Kirito still had two hits left. Yuuki's eyes widened as the two blades approached her at high speeds._

_This was it!_

_Instead, they stopped a gust of wind blowing in her face. Yuuki panted to see a wryly smiling Kirito._

"_So do you recede?" he asked with a smile._

_All Yuuki could do was nod._

* * *

_Both players decided they would fly to a nearby neutral town to rest before going their separate ways later. Yuuki flew close to Kirito who seemed to be in thought, with her mind still on the duel._

_She felt so weak compared to him. He had truly been holding back on her this entire time. His reaction was just a bit slower than hers, but he was so much more refined. He didn't go off of instinct like she had done. His mind and reaction speed were one, something that scared her._

_Kirito truly was a legend._

"_Yuuki."_

_Yuuki's eyes looked up to see Kirito giving her a small smile, "We're almost there, so get ready to land."_

"_Ah, yeah!" Yuuki sounded, descending along with Kirito._

_Kirito started to stretch as soon as his feet touch the ground a few bones popping. His face broke out in a smile, "Man those duels with you really tired me out, Yuuki! Haven't had a fight like that since Heathcliff!"_

"_Heathcliff?" Yuuki repeated, raising her eyebrow._

_Kirito looked at her smiling nervously, "Don't worry about it. Come on, I'll buy you a drink."_

_Yuuki blushed a little, it being the first time a boy has offered her something. With a nod she followed Kirito into a local restaurant._

_The two taking a seat and ordering their respective drinks along with Kirito ordering dango. Yuuki, however, just couldn't stop thinking about her duel with the Spriggan in front of her. She could also ask him some other question _

_Curiosity got the better of her as she look towards the black-haired boy who was chewing on a dango stick, "Kirito, can I ask you some things?"_

_Kirito raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Sure what is it?"_

"_Asuna-nee said that you had received the dual-blade skill in the death game three years ago. But she said that you had told them if I was in SAO, I would've received it. What does that mean?" Yuuki asked._

_Kirito sighed leaning back into his seat, "Yuuki. In SAO the Dual Blades skill was given to the player with the highest reaction speed. That player was meant to be the hero of SAO, though it ended before that point. Back to the point, your reaction speed is faster than mine, so you would have been chosen for the Dual Blade skill if you were a SAO player."_

_Yuuki's nodded slowly, letting the info sink in. She would have been the Hero, or would she? That thought deflated her a little, but she had more questions._

"_Alright next question…how did you earn such a high reaction speed? Mine's comes from playing ALO so much. Me and Ran would play it for hours straight, so I guess that's what gave me such high reaction. So what did you do?" _

_Kirito smiled a bit, "Same way as you. I was continuously in Dive that it became native to me. My reaction speed increased the more time I spend in there. Still, you must be more immersed it in then I am to have such scary reaction speed."_

"_Still I wasn't able to beat you..." Yuuki whispered looking down._

_Kirito chuckled a little. He smiled brightly at her, "Using both swords increases my attack speed. So I was able to have an advantage over you. Also, I notice you focus too much on instinct, you have to use your head more or you show others your weaknesses."_

_Yuuki sighed looking up at the ceiling. Her arms dangling in an tired manner. "Ugh, and here I was thinking I had gotten closer to my sister's level. I'll never get there."_

"_That's not true."_

_Yuuki perked up to see a confident Kirito who smiled at her gently. _

"_You are strong Yuuki. Stronger than even me probably. The fact I had to use both of my swords to beat you is proof of your strength."_

_Yuuki blushed a little at the praise, "C-Come on, I'm nothing compared to you."_

_Kirito frowned, "But I'm telling the truth! Yuuki, Asuna told me about your life. How you lost your sister and were teased at school. You are strong to just talk all of life's adversity and face it with a confident grin. You get back up and ask it if that's all it got. You're stronger than me."_

_By the time Kirito finished, Yuuki's eyes were wide with a strong blush on her face._

_She could now see what Asuna-nee saw in this guy._

_He was so nice, so kind. He wasn't like the other boys at her school who only wanted to see the inside of a girl's pants. He wanted to be kind to women._

_Yuuki shook her head in a attempt to rid of the blush. Once she did she grinned at Kirito, "Maybe I am stronger then you, but until I beat you while you use both swords. I won't accept that! So know this, from this point on we're rivals! Got it!?"_

_Kirito let out a laugh, "Got it."_

_The two soon split ways after that. Yuuki flew back to her territory with her hand over her heart and a sad expression on her face. _

'_Why did I have to fall for Asuna-nee's lover?' _

Yuuki would train hard that day to be the Spriggan's equal in strength. She would soon be able to hold her own against him, but he just became stronger.

Before Yuuki knew, she had fallen for him. Someone who shared her love MMOs and could take her in combat. He was perfect for her.

But he was already taken by Asuna.

But today she was given a chance! A chance to just at least for one month make him her's and her's only. But now it seemed that chance's has been lost.

Yuuki clenched her fists, a determined look on her face. She had to think of something to keep the bet going.

She couldn't let this chance go by….

* * *

Kirito stared up at the ceiling, lying comfortably on the sofa. His thoughts still on what to do tomorrow with this whole fiasco.

Calling off the bet would be an easy solution, but there's a issue with that.

He'd have to break six girls hearts in the process. Considering the fact they agreed on this bet made it obvious each and every one of them had feelings for him.

'_But did they really have to go and place me on a bet?' _

Kirito's sighed at the thought. They must have been really jealous of Asuna for them to agree with something as crazy as that.

But what did he feel for them?

'_What do I feel for them?'_

Kirito dug deep into his mind trying to think of his opinion of all the girls. He loved Asuna without a doubt. Nothing can change that!

But what did he think of the other girls?

Suguha was his little sister or cousin, he knew of her affections though he couldn't return them. He would have thought she would get over them by now, but it appears she didn't. The two of them have grown closer over the past year however.

Rika was an strange case, she had taught him how to value his life more. He wasn't dense, he could tell she was going to confess to him before Asuna interrupted. But what would he have said to her? Would he had rejected her? That seemed to be the logical thing, but now he wasn't so sure.

Keiko was like a second little sister to him. She had given him strength to get over his grief of abandoning Suguha years ago. Several times while still in the death game, he would worry about the beast tamer, hoping she was still alive. Yet, he didn't expect her to have feelings for him…

Shino was also a surprise. He had a special bond with the girl, of course being the only two to have taken lives in the group. They continuously teased one another and disagreed on a few things. However, he didn't know she had feelings for him.

Yuuki was the biggest shock, however, knowing the girl for only a few months at the most. She was the only one who could match him in combat, but to think she had grown feelings for him was certainly surprising. He saw her as a friend and a equal, but had to admit she was pretty cute.

Aki and him had certainly a strong bond since the Closed Beta for SAO. The bond only got stronger after becoming Beaters in SAO. He could tell she was concerned about him most of the time going solo. He had actually went looking by her nearest hideouts when she had gone M.I.A. He knew she was quite affectionate of him, but this bet was going too far.

But it did open some eyes.

"I need to address some things tomorrow at the Café," Kirito whispered to himself and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So I guess we're all here."

Seven girls looked into the serious face of Kazuto Kirigaya who stared at them. They each looked nervous, especially Aki who seemed to be the most nervous of them all. Not suprising considering she was the target of his annoyance.

Rika nodded. "Yeah looks like it."

"Okay good, now let's begin. What the hell were you all thinking?" Kazuto asked bluntly.

Aki laughed nervously with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Getting you as a slave I guess?"

Suddenly, she shivered in fright at the glare Kazuto shot her. She gulped as Kazuto spoke.

"Aki, I am not joking right now. I am not in the mood for your wisecracks. To do something like this behind my back is infuriating." Kazuto glare intensified making everyone flinch back.

"S-Sorry." Aki whispered but Kazuto simply scoffed.

"I'll talk to you later, but as of now this bet is of-."

"Wait Kazuto, hear me out!"

Kazuto turned his head to look at Aki who was biting her lip. He looked into her eyes to see desperation. He sighed, "What is it Aki?"

Aki sighed, "Don't call off the bet, I'll give you an incentive. If you're team wins, y..you can have me as a slave for a month."

…

…

"..N-Nani?"

Aki turned her head blushing madly, "Y-Yo you heard me! You can have me as a slave, if you win the bet."

All seriousness on Kazuto's face was gone in an instant as a blush and shocked look replaced it, "W-What are you talking about?! Is this one of your schemes Argo?!"

"Like I would joke about something like this!" Argo shot back her face now a little red from anger. "So just don't cancel the bet! Got it?!"

"Aki-san, why would you go this far for the bet to go on?" Keikio asked.

Argo sighed staring at Kazuto. "Because I don't want to lose another chance at him. This could be my only shot left, and I don't want to lose to Asuna-chan again! So whether I win the bet or he does, I can have a chance to show him how I feel."

Kazuto's eyes were wide, his jaw wide open, "A-Aki…"

"I guess I'll throw myself in that to."

"Eh?!" Everyone turned their head to see a blushing Shino.

"W-What? If Aki's going to throw in her freedom, then I will as well! Can't lose out to her!" Shino growled.

Rika clenched her fists in determination, "Then I guess I'll do it as well!"

"Rika?!"

"Yeah, I won't lose my Onii-chan to any of you!"

"Sugu!?"

"I'll fight hard too!"

"Keiko?!"

"I'll lead the Imps to victory and earn Kazuto as my prize!"

"Not you too Yuuki!"

Asuna begin to laugh at her boyfriend's misfortune, "Seems you're really popular Kirito-kun! Alright, I'll prove to all of them that I earn you fair and square!"

Kazuto facepalmed. Way to lose control of a situation in seconds. The girls chatted amongst one another, even trash talking a little.

"So it's settle the bet's still on and if Ki-bou wins, he gets us all as a slave for a month." Aki grinned widely.

Kazuto sighed knowing no matter what he said, it would still happen. "Fine the bet's still on, but no that I won't go easy on any of you. So prepare your best games or you will be my slaves."

The girls smiled as Kazuto stood up and turned around.

"And one more thing. Shino, you know you're the same race as Keiko right? Same goes with Aki and Yuuki. Good luck."

With that, he walked out of the Cafe with Asuna following right after him. Rika left right after them, to meet up with her race. The four girls sat the table shocked, the words registering with them.

Crap...

_Meanwhile Outside_

A young red-haired young man cried from outside the Café slumping down on the ground. He looked up towards the sky with a desperate expression, screaming.

"Why does Kirito get all the girls?!"

* * *

**Done! Now the guys on the chat can stop pushing me! Anyway what did you think?**

**Look on the SAO Fandom Nexus, as it contains some important info for The Black Swordsman.**

**Review and have a nice night!**

**Peace out,**

**Liexi.**

**Edit: Made some edits.**


End file.
